


Circus Date

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Circus, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date at the Circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Date

Bruce and Clint were at a circus.  
Bruce was enjoying watching Clint in his element.  
He knew about his lover's past.  
Clint had a childlike excitable expression on his face.  
Clint told him that he wanted Bruce to relax.  
Bruce had never been to a circus.  
They had watched some shows.  
Ate some junk food.  
And Clint went on to play some rigged games.  
And won a lot of prizes.  
Bruce gave away some prizes.  
They had a good date.

Clint wasn't haunted by the bad aspects of his past.  
He is glad Bruce was enjoying himself.  
Being back to a circus was nostalgic.


End file.
